User talk:Kndlegoman4
Welcome Kndlegoman4! Kndlegoman4, welcome to Wild Ones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[Pets|'Pets']] page. Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Bullwhip is the ninety-ninth weapon to be released One of the weapons which is not released but an ability to pets is Dog Bone. This non-released weapon is in the Weapons page. Therefore, Bullwhip is 99th weapon to be released. Wildoneshelper talk 08:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not from US or UK I'm not from US or UK but I'm fond of English because I like it. Therefore, you can see not much grammar mistake. However, you can see some spelling mistakes because I want to do it fast. You can also do well in English if you study because English is the offical language in the whole world. However, it is the 3rd of the most people uses this language. Try hard! Wildoneshelper talk 08:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You are promoted Good job Kndlegoman4, you are promoted to Teacher. However, I think it is better to share pages and not being too selfish. And also Tiger for any other admins might be prohibited. Especially Wikia Wolf, he is very alerted on any pages. I also use my risk to create pages like Rankings in Wild Ones Wiki, Samurai Sword, Fan Election and the new box called "Did you know?" Wildoneshelper talk 02:18, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Promoted again Good job, Kndlegoman4 and you are promoted to Part-time Wiki editor. You can change your wiki avatar to make it look nice. We are looking forward for your great edits! Wildoneshelper talk 04:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Colour Hack Everyone should not use hack. We should be fair in games, shouldn't we? Therefore, all instructions must be "not recommended". Wildoneshelper talk 10:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hack Even it is not banned, we shouldn't hack things. We must play fairly and not to cheat. Wildoneshelper talk 08:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for your contributions WildWarren 17:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Discovery I found this discovery for a long time. I checked Wild Ones Sri Lanka for any unreleased items and I found lion. It is not really a big discovery for me. However, thanks for the roar. Wildoneshelper talk 01:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your great photo of all pets abilities. Your photo is posted on the Pets Ability Navigation Box! Congratulations! Thanks Thanks for your pets photo. It is added to the PetsNavBox. By the way, do you like the design of the Navigation Box? Can you send me the whole picture of all Mini Pets and all Maps. Thank you and I am working on the Weapon one because there are 101 weapons and you can't effort too many categories. I hope you can give me suggestion on this Weapon Navigation Box. Wildoneshelper talk 02:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Weapons For the weapons one, make the photo as straight as possible because it can't be put in if it is not straight enough. Wildoneshelper talk 01:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Heads-up! Heads-up every human on earth. We are experiencing maybe the greatest vandalism of the whole Wild Ones Wiki and we need to stop it. We need to be alert on every edit made in this wiki and to eliminate the source of the vandalism. Let's cooperate, shall we? Wildoneshelper talk 08:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask for unrelease content permission Can you be the one who permits any unrelease content? Because I trust your unrelease facts! Wildoneshelper talk 08:29, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Join our team to fight for vandalism, if you see any vandalism, undo it. You have experience in this wiki, so you have the rights to undo vandalism. Wildoneshelper talk 08:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) PLSS ACCEPT can u enable me to edit things plsss i wont mess anything.